Naruto Takes Over RAW
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Naruto and friends take over! And all Hell is about to break loose! And why does Edge respect Naruto so much?


Naruto Takes Over RAW

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine_

-RAW Parking Lot-

_Vickie & Dolph Ziggler is chasing Naruto. Naruto is laughing his ass off and has a spray paint can. Vickie is screaming at him_

Naruto: Catch me if ya can; _**LOSERS!**_

_MVP, Kakashi and Iruka are watching as it unfolds_

Kakashi: Wonder what Naruto did now…

Iruka: Should we be surprised?

_Vickie's car is spray painted with some vulgar graffiti and has an embarrassing picture taped to the car of her _

MVP: Looks like he's pissing everybody off.

Kakashi: Only Naruto would think something this stupid is funny…

Iruka: Even if it is true… _**OH GOD; LOOK AT THIS PHOTO!**_

MVP: Man, I'm glad I never had any respect for him, or I would have lost it all right here… This is something I would expect from Triple H, John Cena or Shawn Michaels.

-A Little Later, RAW Locker Room-

Naruto: Man, I never thought I'd get outta that one…

* (angry): _**NARUTO! YOU JACKASS!**_

(loud cartoon clonk is heard)

Naruto: _**OWW! **_What d'ya do that for, Sakura!

Sakura: Stop acting like an asshole and behave yourself!

*: Give the man some credit!

Naruto: _**EDGE?**_

Edge: That was amusing!

Naruto: You really think so?

Edge: I watch your show, and I have to hand it to you; I respect you for all the things you pulled! Especially when you pulled the Sexy Jutsu on Ebizu.

Demon Sakura (angry): _**THEY ARE SO IMMATURE! CHA! I OUGHTA TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB MYSELF!**_

*: Eww! Look what the freak convention brought in!

*: Yeah, disgusting!

Naruto: Oh, crap… Not them, anybody but them…

Sakura: Know them Naruto?

Naruto: Ran into them this morning at the Ramen Stand. Pervy Sage seems to like them. Michelle McCool and Layla.

Layla: The weirdo convention is down the street.

Michelle: Yeah, Pinky!

Sakura (angry): _**THIS IS MY REAL FREAKING HAIR COLOR YOU BITCH!**_

Edge: wow… What a temper she has…

Demon Sakura (Very Angry): _**I'LL TEAR THEM APART! CHA!**_

Sakura (angry): _**THAT DOES IT! NOBODY INSULTS THE HAIR! TONIGHT BOTH OF YOU IN A EXTREME MAKEOVER HARDCORE MAYHEM MATCH AGAINST ME AND SASUKE!**_

Sasuke (in background): Let Naruto do it.

-RAW Zone-

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your guest hosts for Monday Night RAW; the stars of the hit Anime series _Naruto _and the 2011 Anime Championship Wrestling Hall of Famer; Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka; _**TEAM KAKASHI!**_

_Fighting Dreamers blares as the WWE Universe is on their feet for Naruto and his friends. Signs everywhere say; Naruto is RAW, Naruto: The Next Slammy Winner, The Narutard Section!_

King: The Narutards are on their feet for Naruto!

Cole: They should be booing him! Did you see what he did to Vickie Guerrero's car?

King: You gotta admit, Cole; that was extremely amusing.

Cole: Well, nevertheless; we are LIVE in San Antonio, Texas where WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels lives.

Sasuke (sarcastically): How appropriate that these idiots call themselves the Narutards…

(Crowd boos at Sasuke)

Sasuke (angry): _**STOP BOOING SASUKE!**_

(Crowd then proceeds to boo Sakura)

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YEAH!All I ever wanted was destiny-_

(crowd begins to shout insults and hatred to towards the bully of the WWE)

CM Punk: Real cute. These worthless people actually praise your worthless existence.

(Crowd boos intensly)

Cole: Yeah, you tell him Punk!

Iruka: You better watch yourself! The last thing you want to do is pick a fight with Naruto!

CM Punk: He doesn't intimidate me, so back off and go teach your morally corrupted kids how to be killers for hire. But then they'd eventually have to come see me and I'd end up turning them against you.

Crowd (chanting): _**YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!**_

King: Sounds like the Narutards are making themselves heard.

Kakashi: You want Naruto; you'll have to get through me first!

(Crowd cheers wildly)

_You think you know me…?_

(Crowd cheers wildly for Edge)

Edge: Naruto, I got your back 110% on this one!

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

_My time is up my time is now_

_U Can't C Me, it's a franchise it's a started now,_

_U Can't C Me, My time is now! _

(Crowd cheers insanely for Cena)

Cena: Count me in, CM Sucks needs to get his ass kicked! I still owe him for the ambush 3 weeks ago!

Naruto: Good! Let's clean this guy's clock!

(computer blips, crowd boos)

Cole: May I have your attention! I have received an E-Mail from the RAW General Manager.

(Opens computer)

Cole: And I quote: "Tonight, you people are in for a major event! As CM Punk will face Kakashi in an Ultimate Ninja Falls Count Anywhere Gauntlet Handicapped Match against Edge, Naruto and John Cena!"

(crowd cheers)

Cole: "And Sakura and Sasuke-"

(Crowd boos)

Cole: "Will face LAYCOOL in an Extreme Makeover Hardcore Mayhem Match where the fans will be allowed to assist them by handing them weapons and any conveniently place beauty products that you may have in your capsules you bought earlier at Capsule Corp. The only way to win is to make you opponent bleed. Have fun. You'll thank me for this later, Sakura."

King: oh my God…

-Sometime later, Sasuke & Sakura vs LAYCOOL-

King: Sakura is making Layla bleeding like a stuffed pig!

Cole: That can't be legal-!

(lights go out, then a moment later…)

Cole: What the hell?

King: That's Gaara! He's got Michelle in some sort of Tombstone!

Cole: Somebody stop this sadistic bastard!

Gaara: _**SAND COFFIN!**_

(a sickening thud is heard, and sheer silence is all around)

Gaara: If I ever see you again, I'll kill you both…!

(lights go out, then go back on and Gaara is no where to be found)

_Moments later are Michelle and Layla getting medical attention. The WWE Universe is still in sheer silence_

-RAW Locker Room-

Cena: Who _**WAS**_ that guy…?

R-Truth: I don't know. But I'll tell you this; that was _**THE MOST **_scariest thing I've ever seen in my life…

Edge: I'm guessing this is the first time you've seen Gaara.

R-Truth: The last we need right now is another Kane running around.

Kakashi: I'll make sure to visit her in the hospital.

-Sometime Later, Ultimate Ninja Falls Count Anywhere Gauntlet Handicapped Match-

Cole: Cena's going for the Attitude Adjustment!

(Thud)

King: Nails it. Kakashi wants in!

Cole: They make the tag.

Kakashi: _**LEAF SECRET FINGER JUTSU! 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!**_

(grabs CM Punk's crotch and jabs him in the ass. Punk screams in agony while Kakashi is reading Make-Out Paradise and laughs quietly for his "signature move" Crowd roars into laughter and the referee is yelling at Kakashi)

King: Did he just jab him in the ass?

Cole: Yeah and he grabbed CM Punk in the crotch! He should be disqualified for that!

Kakashi: _**STRAIGHT EDGE STYLE: GTS JUTSU! KAKASHI STYLE!**_

(hits Punk with his own GTS finisher, then tags Naruto in)

Cole: What's he doing?

King: Here it is! The Shonen Jump! 1! 2! 3!

Justin Roberts: Here's your winners: Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Edge and John Cena!

(Crowd cheers as Fighting Dreamers blares)

King: What a night!

Cole: So long! Thanks for joining us for Monday Night RAW!


End file.
